


Winning and Losing

by Miles_Writes



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurryface Era, C0LUMBINE, Guess who tops: the movie, Light dom/sub vibes???, M/M, MY FREN, Mostly frens, joshler - Freeform, newport shows, rather gay, tacos!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miles_Writes/pseuds/Miles_Writes
Summary: GotemThats cute but i dont care.





	Winning and Losing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [C0LUMBINE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0LUMBINE/gifts).



> YALL!!! I LOVE C0LUMBINE!  
> Tysm vero for that pretty pretty art!! It inspired me a lot.  
> Expect a big fic for the TØP big bang!!!

Josh was late. Very late. By very late he was only three minutes behind, but that three minutes was rather important for pre-show… activities. Josh ran up to the stage door of the newport, opening it and nodding to the familiar faces of their hometown venue.

The halls backstage were essentially empty, but the buzz from the crowd was omnipresent. It filled Josh’s head, not suffocating, but comforting. He continued through the hallways, having accepted his fate already. Josh had given up on being punctual, what the heck was Tyler gonna do about it anyways? They were best friends, nothing changed it.

Josh came up on their dressing room. He nudged the door open and peeked around the corner. Tyler was sitting on the sofa.

“Yo!! Dude, where have you been?” Tyler laughed, standing and walking over to Josh.

“I dunno, dealing with the needs of my stomach.” Josh smiled in reply. He patted Tyler’s shoulder and led him to sit back down, kissing his head and standing in front of him.

“Hey, I’ve been left alone to eat these tacos.” Tyler glared playfully, refusing to actually sit on the sofa behind him.

Josh made an okay sign and put it to his hip. He looked back at his boyfriend, “You like my new pants?”

Tyler looked down, and rolled his eyes.

“Got em!”

Tyler flopped back on the couch, pulling up twitter.

“That’s cute but I don’t care.” He muttered.

Josh laid on top of Tyler, lightly slapping his neck.

“Gotcha-“

“Josh!!”

A distant voice came from behind the door. Probably calling 10 minutes to stage.

Tyler flipped them, and looked down at Josh. Josh squirmed and blushed at the attention and the... unfortunate position Tyler was in, sitting in a certain area. Tyler laughed, kissing him softly.

He bent down and whispered in Josh’s ear,”Gotcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> goTchA


End file.
